1. Field
This disclosure relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device. In particular, it relates to a passive-type display device and a method for manufacturing the passive-type display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Generally, a flat panel display includes a display medium constituted by elements that use liquid crystals, organic electroluminescence (EL), electrophoresis, or the like.
A display device is manufactured by forming thin-film wires by vacuum process (for example, sputtering) and photolithography on an insulating substrate such as glass and then forming an image displaying unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) on the substrate and the thin-film wires.
According to such a method for manufacturing a display device, productivity is not satisfactory if a large-screen display device is to be formed.